Bats in Paradise
by DaydreamerII
Summary: What would happen if it was Batman who was at paradise island instead of Steve Trevor, please read and review


Bats in Paradise ( I don't own anything but write these stories for fun)

Batman was on his way back to Gotham. He had set the batwing on autopilot and was getting ready to fall asleep when he heard an alarm go off. Before he could react a missile had crashed into the side of the batwing causing it to land on a island.

When he woke up he was surrounded by beautiful women. He decided to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

"Where am I?"

A raven haired beauty answered him. " you are in Themyscira, here let me attend to your wounds. Penelope take him to the healing room. I will be there shortly. Antope attend to his plane , see what you can fix."

He watched her and noted that she was a leader among these women. He tried to stand up but fell but was caught by Penelope. "you foolish mortal be still." She placed him over her shoulder and carried him into the healing room.

When he had opened his eyes again, he saw the raven haired beauty was tending to his wounds. She took some bandages in dipped them into some liquid and wrapped it around his chest. As she was finishing up, he caught her hand with his own. He looked into her eyes. "May I know the name of the lady who has taken care of me?"

She smiled at him and said very softly " I am called Diana. You are not healed completely yet, you must lay back down ."

"Can you tell me of this place and why it is inhabited by the most beautiful women I have ever seen? Diana smiled and started to tell him the history of the Island. Every single day Diana would visit Batman and tell him more of her island while he told her of mans world.

After a few days Penelope came to batman, "our queen would like an audience with you.." So Batman got up and followed her.

"I hear they call you Batman, I am Hippolyta , Queen of Themyscira. You have already met my daughter Diana."

Batman was surprised but kept his face calm. Diana came from around the corner of her mother's throne and gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"What do you want of me your highness?"

"I want to know everything about this mans world." She listened as Batman told everything, stories about the history of the world to the stories of Gotham.

"Tonight we will have a great feast, then tomorrow morning we will have an tournament which the winner will accompany you to mans world as our ambassador of peace." She clapped her hands. "Prepare the feast."

Hours later…..

Penelope came to batman's room and handed him a white garment. "you need to wear this for the feast ." She left and he changed into the white robe and put the gold olive branch over his forehead. "Dang I must look like Caesar." he joked to himself.

Then he heard a soft voice calling him. It was Diana. "Are you ready for the feast, come I will lead you there." she took his hand and he pulled her to him and placed his lips on hers. At first the kiss was soft then it got more passionate. He finally broke away from the kiss. "I am sorry Diana, I just wanted to kiss you , I wanted to not only see but taste pure beauty." She blushed and smiled but never spoke a word. She took him to a great banquet hall. The table had various Greek foods, and the music was very classy. He sat down beside Diana and was in awe of everything.

"your highness everything is beautiful, I am very honored that you have allowed me to be your guest ."

"Batman after being hurt by men, this was a hard decision but you should not answer for their crimes against us since you have shown us nothing but respect. I hope this will ensure our peace with man's world and with man. Now eat, drink and be merry."

"Your highness, it would be an honor if Princess Diana would dance with me?"

She shook her head yes. Batman got up and held his hand out to Diana. She accepted it and got up to dance. He put his arms around her but at a respectable distance due to her mother being there and looking upon them.

"you know Diana , I am sorry if my kiss bothered you, I …" Diana put her slender fingers upon his lips to silence him. " batman it didn't bother me I just never been kissed before , I never had felt that sensation until now and I was afraid that I was not good enough."

"I have not had better Princess." Diana gleamed with pride. The dance ended so quickly and Batman was very reluctant to let her go. They enjoyed the rest of the evening.

The next Day was the tournament, batman sat beside the Queen so she could explain the process. First there was archery, then the swords, then hand to hand combat finishing up with the bracelet test. Batman was watching with a interest. He looked all around but couldn't not find Diana anywhere. "I must have upset her" he thought. The tournament was dwindling down. There were only 2 contestants left, a red head who was as fast as mercury and a masked raven hair beauty who was not only fast but had great agility. The red head was dodging the bullets with the bracelets but then was shot in her shoulder. The dark hair girl did this flawlessly.

The Queen stood up and announced the winner. "Would you take off your mask so we might know the name of our ambassador."

Diana took off the mask. Everyone gasped. Her mother had a saddened look on her face while batman couldn't help but smile.

"Diana my daughter it pains me that you would enter the tournament but none the less, you have won it hands down and I must honor my vow. You will travel with batman and be our ambassador. The time has come for peace around this world."

Diana bowed to her mother with respect but held her head up high with a purpose. Later that day she met batman at his plane. She gave her mom a quick kiss and hopped into his plane. They bid farewell to Themyscira and to all the ladies who lived there.

Diana was looking forward to this new adventure.

"you know Diana, you are the best and that is why you are chosen and I couldn't be any happier. I was hoping it would be you. I want you to know in the short time we knew each other, there is something about you that has drawn me to you. I don't usually let my emotions get the better of me but I cant help it. You are very dear to me and I was hoping that I can get to know you better, we will take things slow and I promise not to hurt you in anything."

"Batman I feel the same and I want you to teach me all things. Wait here I want to show you something."

She changes into the wonder woman outfit in the back of the plane. "can you put the plane on autopilot for a few, I want your ho nest opinion on this."

He switches it on and she yells for him to close his eyes. She gets close to him and tells him to open his eyes. He opens and his jaw drops.

"Batman say something, please, is it ok ?"

"Its …. Its perfect" (it shows how curvy your beautiful body is he thought)

He calls Jo'nn from his mind. "Jo'nn please gather everyone in the meeting room."

They arrived at the watch tower.

"Diana stay here till I call you, ok ?"

"ok Batman."

Batman goes to the meeting room and tells the group about the events.

"you were on an island where you were surrounded by beautiful women? Man, why does he have all the luck." Wally said.

"I want you to meet someone very special to me." batman goes and gets Diana and brings her into the room. Justice League meet Diana also known as Wonder Woman."


End file.
